Valentine's Fever
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: Hey, I'm back! Okay peeps! Check out this fanfic about 'selfish, sadistic bastards who can't keep it in their pants' Hey Ryou's words not mine. Full summary inside.
1. As It was

A/N: Hey! It's me again! This is a totally crack to the 10th power, fanfic….wait for it….that I thought of since December! Once again, GASP! Anyway, I know I'm kind of late with the whole "Valentine's Day" theme…but I couldn't find the purple scrapbook I wrote this idea down in-smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her head- I know, lame excuse, but I swear it's the truth!

Atem: Then why are two of your fingers crossed behind your back?

Mana: Shut up, Temmie. Right, now that some people-points to Atem-are quiet, we can start! Yayyyy!!!

Summary: Before the "Valentine's Day" of 2009, your fav Yugioh characters dated as such; Yugi & Tea [sweet!], Atem &Mana [double yay!!], Ryou and Bakura[once they're happy], Marik[good] & Malik[bad], Katie[Mokuba's ex] &Seth[from one brother to another], Duke & Seto[lol!], Joey &Mai [okay]and Tristan &Serenity[he won!]. Mokuba and Emma [Tea's cousin], flirt with each other but are not together, yet. Unfortunately, things change. Expect tragedy, waterworks, drama and to mention Ryou's and Bakura's relationship is on the rocks...even if one of them is niave to the other couples are also in the same boat and just don't know will stay together?Who will drift even farther apart?And when the reality hits, will Ryou, and others in similar situations like him, lose themselves to loneliness?

Warnings: The scent of Death and Betrayal linger in the air….

Also, there's a strong chance of romance and slightly [Joey: but yuh forgetin' nothin' 'slight' wit baka Bakura! Me: Hush Joseph, hush!] lustful thoughts and phrases. Cross-dressing may also appear many times in this fanfic.

**REMEMBER YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ^. ^0**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Or Yugioh! GX…but wouldn't it be cool if I did? But as previously stated I don't. Now, I'll go morn the fact that THAT-points to lines above- dream will never, ever come true. Although, just so you guys don't kill me in my sleep, I'll –out of the kindness of my heart-write a chapter of this mega traumatic fanfic.

Chapter one

As It Was

**RYOU'S POV**

Ah…it's such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the winds are blowing, the birds, chirpping,but the sun isn't the only thing radiating warmth, the friendship and love echoing around me is, as well.

We had all, and I mean ALL even the Kaibas are here, gathered here today to celebrate being together, as friends. I'll give you one guess whose idea it was.-cough-Tea-cough-But since we all wanted an excuse to celebrate Spring-break,-that and we didn't want another 'friendship speech'- we all agreed.

It's been four years since all of us came together like this, though, at the time it wasn't this friendly.

_Flashback_

_Joey to Ryou: Glad you could make it, man. Yug's been totally bummed-out since you-know-who …and he hasn't even smiled when Tristan an' I fight!_

_Ryou: Maybe he needs sometime…_

_Dude! He's been mopping around for 6 weeks!_

_True…Has any of you tried to…_

_We tried eveythin'! But Yugi barely even answers us anymore! And when he does, his voice is low and depressed! Check this out…_

_-Joey storms over to a near-by Sakura tree, where Yugi is seated underneath-_

_HEY! YUG!_

_Hey Joe…-answered a VERY hoarse Yugi._

_End Flashback_

Looking back at that moment, I saw what true grief and pain looks like, for the very first time. True at the time I was going through my own issues, which mainly involved Kura [Bakura's nickname for those who don't know. But like 'Temmie'-Atem's nickname-it' only used by his lover.]But it was nothing like this! 'Yugi'…I thought, 'What happened to you…'

He was so pale, his eyes, once big and full of love, kindness and compassion, a dull blur…and his body itself, oh my! He was so thin, that even in his seated position, his clothes hung on him! I shake my head at the memory. Too sad, much too sad for and event such as this…

Although, Yugi looks nothing like that anymore, he's now 6 feet 2 inches, same spiky hair of course, more matured facial features, thin, lean, muscular-well toned ass included-My eyes widen when I realize what I've said. Oh Kami-sama! What am I thinking!?! I've GOT to stop spending so much time with Bakura! Anyway, what occurred next makes up for its lack of joy…

_Flashback_

_Yugi, as predicted, had given Joey yet another one-word answer .And of course, that only infuriated the blond more…_

'_YUUUGIII!!! ,' growled a now completely crazed Joey, grabbing a silent Yugi off the ground by the collar._

'_What da heck is wrong wit cha!?!' he screamed, shaking Yugi violently._

'_Joey!' cried a now very disappointed and worried Tea, 'You're gonna hurt him!'_

'_So, he deserves it for kickin' us, his so called 'friends', no 'best friends', outta his life!'_

_Yugi, to everyone's dismay, still did not answer._

_Joey growled and opened his mouth to continue his rampage-in hopes of waking Yugi out of this, trance he was in-when an all too familiar voice entered unexpectedly. 'You know, if he's really your friend-and you treat him like that-I most certainly wouldn't want to be your enemy.'_

'_Ya well, who asked ya!' he retorted, turning to face this unwanted 'intruder' and stops dead in his tracts. Everyone else, except for Yugi who was, at the moment, staring with great interest at the ground, heads snapped around and froze._

_I remember thinking, 'What the hell!'_

_The 'intruder' simply smiled. 'Hello Joseph,' said 'intruder's' smile turned into a smirk at the sight of all the shocked faces. When a minute had passed, and no-one said anything but just stood there gawping, the 'intruder' continued, 'I hope I haven't interrupted anything.' As he calmly strode over to the crowed at the Sakura tree, we parted, clearing a way for him._

_He nodded to Joey who still didn't believe what he had seen but, was conscious enough to drop Yugi, who was unfortunately, still staring at the ground intensely._

_He sighed. 'Yuuuggii,' he cooed .Yugi's eyes widen significantly. I think I speak…umm, think, for everyone when I say…err, think, that I would ever here __**that**__ particular person…coo. 'Look at me Yugi-kun…' To __**everyone's**__ joyful surprise-yes even Kaiba was worried about Yugi even though he didn't say anything-, Yugi slowly raised his head .His eyes wide and brimming with tears, 'N-n-no…How? When? What? Why? ' His words were so soft they we nearly inaudible._

'_Oh, I have friends in high places…'_

_Yugi shock his head in soft, whispered, 'Impossible…'_

'_Apparently not, I'm here, aren't I?'_

'_It's-it-it must be a dream! There's no way you're here! I've hoped and prayed and wished on every star in the sky, but there's no way…'_

'_Oh, but there is.'_

'_It really is you…'_

'_The one and the onl…' However, he never finished that sentence, because in that instance he was attacked and knocked to the ground by an over-enthusiastic -that's understatement, if I ever heard one- Yugi._

'_ATEM!!'_

'_What the…Yugi…ha ha ha…okay abiou! Aboiu!' _

_End Flashback_

I smile at the memory as I lose myself in another…

However, I'm interrupted by Yugi's friendly voice saying, 'Ryou, you're doing it again.'

**NORMAL POV**

Yugi sighed to himself. 'He reminiscing, again,' he thought.

Calmly, he put down the paper-plates in his hands and walked over to the white-haired man, who was once again lost in his memories and said [slightly frustrated] 'Ryou, you're doing it again.'

Said male's head snapped up to stare at his violet-eyed friend's worried gaze.

'Oh! Sorry Yugi!' was his quick reply as he smiled sheepishly.

As Yugi plopped down next to him he asked, 'So, what were you remembering this time?'

'Atem's Return…'was his simple reply.

This of course made the tall, spiky-haired man, smile. After few minutes of aimless conversation, the pair found themselves just staring out at their friends.

Atem and Mana were sitting on a blue blanket with curvy red designs on the front, on the lush, green grass just below them at the foot of the hill. Mana was in Atem's arms with her head on his chest. Occasionally, they moved, but that was only to either kiss, stare into the other's eyes or feed the other grapes from the elaborately decorated porcelain bowl, next to them on the grass.

Bakura and Malik were, as always, up to no good. That is, unless your definition of good is stealing the food right from under Tea, Seth, Katie, Marik and Emma's noses, while they tried to set everything in place. Only to end up being hit upside the head by Marik for their and I quote Bakura, 'Well planned schemes.'

Joey and Tristan were fishing and every once in awhile, trying to beat the complete and utter shit out of the one another for obviously stupid or trivial matters. For example, 2 seconds ago, Joey caught a boot…he thought it was a fish that first; so, imagine his surprise-and Tristan's laughter-at realizing it was a old, black boot. That of course, led to the on-going 'war' taking place at this very moment.

As for everyone else, they were doing the norm; napping on the green, going for a swim, reading or just lounging around. That is, until Tea called everyone for lunch.

Lunch was delicious. They had mashed potatoes, green salad-Tristan and Joey stayed away from that-not to mention, it had several of Ryou's famous carrot casseroles-Bakura stayed away from that[he **hates** carrots **and** casserole so, he automatically earned a great hatred for the carrot-based dish]-lasagna, ham and cheese, PB and J and tuna sandwiches, fried chicken, macaroni pie and rice balls. For desert, triple chocolate-chip cookies, ice-cream, jello and chocolate fudge cake.

**RYOU'S POV**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Joey, Tristan and Bakura were exceptionally well behaved-and silent-for the rest of the day, following the lunchtime carrot casserole tornado of 2009, that is. You see, Kura was once again complaining about my delicious and nutritious Carrot casserole, which caused Joey and Tristan in laugh at him, which then caused Bakura to grab my precious confection and hurdle it at the hysterically laughing duo!

'My poor casserole!' I screamed.

But it was to no avail, for the next thing I know, everyone's hurdling my three time prize-winning casserole at each other! Of course, once the 'festivities' were over, every one of them-especially the original culprits; Bakura, Tristan and Joey-were given a firm scolding by yours truly and were covered in my casserole! Never again, never again.

After that, old Mr. Motou arrived and we all spent a quiet evening enjoying the beautiful scenery. At 4:30, everyone started to depart. The Moto's, Kaibas, Bakura and I being the last to leave, as for everyone else, by 5 O'clock said persons were the only ones left.

Yugi, Tea, Mana and Atem all had to stay till about 6 O'clock, the poor dears. Apparently, their driver had an accident heading back to the island, between here and their private air/heliport. And yes, they own their own island. It's between here and the main land, and is twice the size of Pegasus's Island! It's complete with their own 8 story, fully equip-both magically and electrically-and extremely luxurious manor house, 4 ancient stone castles-in the north, south, east and west respectively-,3 lakes, 10 rivers, two mountain ranges etc. They also own their own air/heliport-situated conveniently here in Domino-, hospital- it's called Magic Memorial and I'm its chairman with Bakura its head surgeon-, 3 orphanages, 8 private schools-not including the 4 boarding schools of which they are headmasters or mistresses, respectively of-, an international chain of hotels and a gaming company that rivals Kaiba Corp. for the title of the 'best.' How, you ask? Let's just say, they put the gold and _**priceless**_ artifacts from Atem's tomb and Yugi's prize money to _**very**_ good use.

When their driver did arrive, Mr. Moto-Grandpa-didn't go with them. He doesn't live with them. Sure they all tried their very best to convince him to go live with them or at least let them help him, but he refused every proposal, every time. At least he visits them often, although they have been making increasingly more persuasive barging, what with his quickly decreasing health and all.

Less than 5 minutes later, Kura's and I's limo arrived and we left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Review and tell me.

Imagine Bakura as a surgeon! SCARY!

Oh, and if you think I made Yugi, Atem, Tea and Mana's lives too awesome, deal with it, cause after all the hell they've been though in the manga, anime and in fanfics on the whole…they deserve it.

I'll go morn now...


	2. Suspicions Arise

Sorry about the wait faithful readers I'm sick, my dad just enrolled me in a ballet school in London[I leave for London in a few days on the 8th of April] and I had 8 essays, 2500 math problems on the Phytagrius [sp!] Theory and 19 projects in the past three weeks and I still had to keep up with regular school and my 12 extra-curricular actives! Wow, what a mouthful, but that just what I have to deal with. And my living nightmare is still not over…

Anyway, I'm boring you, I'm pretty sure there's a whole bunch of people out there that have it worse than me. Besides this is what I have to do for us…^, ^0

So on to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! But if I did I'd have made Exodia obliterate my father!

Chapter Two

Suspicions Arise

Part One

**RYOU'S POV**

Right now, I'm smiling. Kura isn't home yet and I've been planning this for a whole week and a half. I even gave all the servants the weekend off. It's been two weeks since we've been re-united with all our friends, and yes that includes the Kaibas. I smile at the memory.

"It seems Yugi was right, I do lose myself in memories easily," I say to myself.

At the moment you're most likely wondering what this incredible surprise is, right. Well, I'll tell you. Usually, it's Kura who's the sexy provoker. That is, he's always the one who's buying me chocolates, making certain suggestions, whispering sweet nothingness into my ears and he's always the one that makes the first move. But not anymore! I slam my fist into my left palm and my eyes sparkle with determination as I continue. I've decided that tonight, I'm going to be the sexy one, I'm leaving the world of shy-ness, wait is that even a word?

I continue to ponder this as slip on the last of my 'costume.' I'm wearing Bakura's favorite cosplay outfit. It's made of green leather pants, equally green leather belts making an 'X' over my bare torso and matching green leather accessories, which include; a choker-with a gold buckle, to match the gold buckles on the belts- and fingerless gloves that end at my elbows. You guessed it; I'm dressed as a naughty newt, and the green leather everything is unbearable. [A/N: Shocking, right?] I discovered his obsessions with the small, slimly lizards once when we passed by a petting zoo some years ago…

_Flashback_

"_Why are we here, koi?" Bakura asked. I had awoken him as soon as I heard the circus was in town, and for that he wasn't happy. Aka, he was having another of his 24 hour naps. The lazy bum._

"_Be patient, Kura. All in due time," I responded, tired of his complaining._

_Suddenly he grabbed my arm._

"_What in the world of thievery is that!?!" He exclaimed, pointing. Following the invisible path drawn by his finger, I discovered the source of his excitement; a newt._

"_What, do you mean the newt?"_

"_No! The reptilian! " He continued, once again pointing towards the newt like a sugar-high 5 year old in a toy store._

"_Yes, that's a newt," I replied, emphasizing each and every word as if he were a retard, which at the moment wasn't far from the truth. Hey, it was either retard, or psycho; you deicide._

"_Yes, yes! What an incredible name-for incredible creature! Its image is almost as beautiful as the image of Pharaoh's decapitated form being used as my coffee table whilst said head being placed on my mantle! "_

_Cue major sweatdroping…_

"_Bakura, it's a newt. Not exactly the world's greatest creature; more like nastiest, actually._

_To that statement, Bakura stared at me with impossibly large eyes and screamed, "ARE YOU MAD!"_

_This of course, attracted a lot of unwanted attention from passers-by. I simply smiled and waved, praying to the, oh so vengeful gods above to spare me the embarrassment, just this once. Thankfully, they were in a good mood and granted my simple request. After the sane, carefree people returned to their normal lives I turned to my koi and said in a low growl, "With you as my Yami, that's very possible, if not certain." He, of course, shrugged this comment off and continued to stare at the newt. I, after only two minutes of staring at him, staring at the newt-who was coincidently staring at me- , I turned away, bored. Can you say 'biggest mistake ever?'_

_Next thing I know, Kura is half dragging me, as we both run from the owner of the petting zoo because the baka had just stolen the man's prized newt collection. Yes, he stole 25 newts that day, and they now have their very own habitat in and around our house…it is for that reason that my carpets will never be white._

_End Flashback_

My musings are interrupted by the sound of the front door, opening. I rush to the window, well there's Kura-kun's car in the driveway, like always. I swear, no matter how many times I tell him to park his car in the garage, he insists on parking it in the driveway, I mean what's the sense of having a garage, if you won't use it? I'm once again interrupted-and just in time too-by the sound of keys hitting a hard surface-most likely the coffee table-and a groan, followed by a, "LIFE STINKS!"

Remembering my simple 3-step plan-fed, wooed, bed-I snatch my off-white button-up shirt and put it on at a break-neck pace.

By the time my frustrated Yami had reached half way up the stairs, he looked up and ended up gawking. There I was, at the top of the stairs leaning on our bedroom door-frame, smirking, and looking, how would Kura put it…oh yes, sexyified. What happened next was a surprise that I didn't exactly plan, quite the opposite, in reality.

My koi bowed his head, walked up the stairs-calmly at that-only stopping to give me a peck on the cheek and tell me, "Goodnight Angel." He then just waltzed into our bedroom and started to change. I turn around to protest, when I notice a mark on his neck, "Kura…what's that? It looks like a…"

He quickly pulled on his brown, silk shirt and silenced me with a kiss. The only problem with that particular kiss is that, I didn't feel anything. Usually, when Kura-koi gives me a kiss-whether a peck or full on major lip action-it gives me shivers…but, it wasn't the same this time.

"Ryou…"

"…"

"Ry…"

"…"

"Hikari…"

"…"

"RYOU!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? I mean my kisses usually leave you a bit dazed, but this is ridiculous…"

I smile at him warmly, "I'm fine, and I'll always be, once you're right here with me."

He pulled me into a hug and said, "I will. I always will, no matter what. Just promise me you'll always remember our love, despite everything…"

"What do you…"

"Shhh…That's not important now."

I gave him a puzzled look but the genuine love I saw in his eyes was enough to make me let it go.

"So…what's with the outfit, I'm curious…"He whispered in my left ear. Of course, even though I promised myself and tried really hard not to, I blushed and it was scarlet.

"I-I…w-well…ummm…dinner?" I mentally slapped myself

//Baka! Baka!// I thought.

/Who's a baka? /

Apparently too loud…I had totally and absolutely forgotten the mind-link.

"No one!" I replied.

"Anyway…" He looked skeptical, "Not tonight, I'm bushed…"

"Oh…"I answered disappointed.

"Maybe the night before you leave to visit the Moto's on their crazy island. What'd they call it…Red Egyptian? Rebirth of Day? Pi-Pi's fun house?"

"Sure, we'll do it then. Oh, and by the way, it's called The Nile's Gift."

And with that, I gathered my night clothes and left for the bathroom. No way was I letting him see me dressed like that! At least, not yet…

--

_The Next Day_

_Residence of Ryou and Remu Bakura._

_Laundry Room_

I sigh. Right now I'm stuck with the laundry. I should have never given the servants the weekend off…too late now. I sigh again.

As I throw the whites into the machine and press the button, my thoughts stray.

_What's wrong with Kura?_

_He's acting so strangely all of a sudden…_

"Hmm..." I said to myself.

_First-He's not as much of a horny teen as usually-although, that's not necessarily bad-_

I shake my head.

_Second-Last night was definitely not like him, normally he would have-tired and frustrated, or not-right then and there jumped me like some deranged puma. Instead, he just went to bed._

_Third-That mark on his neck, it looked like some sort of bite mark._

_Forth-Why did he hide it from me? Doesn't he trust me, anymore?_

_Fifth-What did he mean by, "…_ Just promise me you'll always remember our love, despite everything…"

_Sixth-It's Saturday. At least once a week, my perv Yami makes it his duty to inspect every inch of my anatomy-and I do mean __**every**__ inch-by sharing a bath with me. And there's never anything I can say, or do, to stop him. At least, that's how it was…_

I shake my head again.

_No Ryou, stop it. You're hurting yourself with these negative thoughts. You have a wonderful husband._

I look at the wedding band on my left ring finger. I smile. The day I got married **is** undoubtedly, the best day of my life.

_He would never do anything to hurt you._

_Although, he didn't even kiss me goodbye this morning…Stop it! Don't think like that! Nothing's wrong with Remu-koi…_

_**That's because something's wrong with you.**_

_What?_

_**You heard me, Bakura's fine. He's just tired of being with a weakling, like you.**_

_I'm not weak! Kura loves me!_

_**Just keep telling yourself that. You'll believe it eventually….**_

_I believe it now!_

_**Sure you do…and I believe, that there's a one-eyed, peg-legged man on the moon with an eye patch and fairy wings.**_

_Stop that!_

_**Stop what?**_

_That!_

_**That what?**_

_Stop trying to make me feel as though Kura doesn't love me! IT's NOT TRUE!_

_**Then why are you listening to me? **_

_Because…because…_

_**Exactly…**_

…_Who are you?_

_**You of all people should know…**_

A puzzled look appeared on my face.

_**I'm you…Einstein.**_

_Me?_

_**Yes, you. Well, technically, your ka.**_

_My ka? Wow, what and honor…_

_**I know. I'm amazing…**_

Cue sweatdrop…

_**Hey, I mean it. I'm incredible. I have healing abilities. Do have healing abilities? No? I thought so…**_

As Ryou listened to his Ka boast about itself, he thought, _He sounds just like Bakura…_

_**I do not sound like THAT BAKA! **_

_Do too._

_**DO NOT!**_

_DO SO!_

_**Argo! Whatever!**_

After a few moments of silence Ryou asked, "_Where were you?"_

_**Pardon?**_

_You heard me? Where were you?_

_**Where was I when?**_

_You know, all these years… Like the time I bruised my both knees? Or when I had a broken arm? Or even when…_

_**Ok. I get it. I was in your head.**_

_What!?!_

_**You know your sub-conscious.**_

_Then why didn't you show yourself and heal me using those 'incredible' healing abilities, I've been hearing so much about?_

_**Well, you see. Ash... to hell with it! I was bored and sleepy; I didn't really feel to come out…**_

_You're so selfish and lazy…_

_**No I'm not. I'm just…conservative.**_

_Right…_

_**I'm serious! Anyway…I'm tired and the connection is breaking. Besides, the only reason I came is because Dark Magician-sama, was bitching about me not doing my duty to my other half, or whatever.**_

_Will I ever hear from you again?_

_**Yup, all you got to do is call.**_

_Well, bye._

_**Nope, it's not good bye. See you later.**_

I smiled. Today wasn't going to be that bad after all.

A/N: So, how was that? Tell me what you think. I'll appreciate it.

Oh, and if you didn't notice or didn't understand, Bakura's first name is Remu in this fanfic.

Next chapter: Ryou will go clubbing with the girls. Prepare yourself, cross-dressing is so going to be there.


	3. Meet Valentine

A/N: Thank you all for waiting patiently. This is the 3 chapter and I took a while to get to it, plus the typing time…About 2-3 weeks ago I'm went to the hospital to take care of some medical issues so it took a while to update. It's some surgery on my heart, no biggie though. But if you really want to know, r&r or r&pm [the 'r' in this last one means review! n.n] It may update about one or two chappies if I get the chance. If not, gomen nasai!

-Bows in respect then comes up and smiles brightly flashing peace-

**Warning: Implied cross-dressing and overall major gay-ness!**

**Once again, you've been warned! XD**

Note: I HAVE MID-TERMS!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Anyhow, on to the story!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I'm very sorry too, 'cause if I did, I [Mana] would have shown up in the show from season 1, episode 1! With a reincarnate/hikari, of course…you know, like Yugi and Temmie. Hum…maybe I could have been sent from the past to protect the pharaoh…yeah…-nods approvingly-

Chapter Three

_The Residence of Ryou and Remu Bakura-Bathroom_

Ah…I turn off the shower head as I step out and then grab a towel and dry up. After my encounter with my very 'interesting' ka, I showered, changed and headed into town to by some new accessories to match my newest outfit. However, it rained while I was inside the mall so, by the time I came out the ground was really muddy and…and…and well I tripped and fell head into the mud…Uck!

But then something quite unexpected happened…well besides my new baby-blue tank top and sequined silver jacket being absolutely ruined.

_Flashback_

_Hum hum hum,' I hum just stepping out the mall's main entrance when I feel the earth moving under me and before I know it I'm on my stomach and my face is covered in mud…_

'_Eeeew…'I say but then quickly close my mouth to avoid MORE liquid dirt entering my mouth. I try to stand but just end up falling on my behind, painfully. 'Oouuuch …'_

'_You can say that again. You're definitely gonna feel that in the morning, cutie,' said a soft but lively, feminine voice._

_Looking up I see an unforgivably beautiful woman about my age and height, with long light blue hair cascading down to her mid-thigh, a well shaped body and the most incredible water-green eyes ever had the pleasure to see, not that I had ever seen anyone with that eye colour. Chocolate-brown melted with water-green and at that instant my breath hitched in my throat. She seemed familiar, the hair, the eyes, her voice…it all seemed familiar. A pale outstretched hand is all she offered and taking the soft flesh in my own I was pulled to my feet. She was a lot stronger than she looked. Although, I'm not heavy at all, I'm about 110-115. Taking a better look at her I note what she's wearing, why? I have no idea. She was dressed in a white spaghetti-strap top with, 'HOTTIE' written on the front in sliver and matching short, fitted skirt and silver boots. She also wore a silver chain with a light blue gem matching her hair and smack in the centre was an inscription or symbol of some sort but I couldn't see it because of my distance away. This also looked familiar. The jacket she wore was identical to the…one…I…just…bought. _

_It was at that moment that it dawned on me, what happened to my jacket?_

'_Umm, dude. You can let go of my hand now…' said the woman before me._

_I feel my face heat up from embarrassment and I quickly pulled my hand away. 'Oh! Gomen nasai! How rude of me,' I bow curtly and continue 'Thank you for your kindness, I'm in your debt. My name is Ryou Bakura and…umm, out of curiosity have you seen…'_

_I'm cut off when she holds my seven bags up to me, six in the left and one in her right hand. It was covered in mud._

'_Oh…'I say taking them from her, 'Thank you.'_

'_No problem, I'm Valentine Phoenix .And if you don't mind me asking, but have we meet before? By the way, you have great taste, if I say so myself,' she said pointing a delicate finger towards her jacket. 'Too bad it's been mud soaked.' She continued._

'…_Mud soaked…'I repeated terrified._

_She nods, 'Take a look for yourself…'_

_Cautiously, I take a look, yup covered in mud. I sigh. 'Peachy, that there goes an hour of choosing, changing and all…'_

'_Changing…' she eyed me confused, 'you brought the jacket and tank top for yourself?'_

'_Oh, yes. Who'd you think I brought it for?'_

'_Umm, I didn't mean to be nosy but I noticed the wedding band, and well…'_

'_And you thought I bought it for my wife?'_

_She nods. I laugh._

'_I don't have a wife,' for some reason her face lit up at those words but fell at the next few, 'I have a husband.'_

_I frozen stare. 'I-I didn't mean to pry…I just…'_

'_It's not a problem at all, really. You didn't know. Quite frankly if I was I your position I would have thought the same.'_

_She didn't feel convinced. Then an idea struck out of nowhere._

'_Hey, I know,' she looked up at me shyly, through thick lashes, 'why don't you come clubbing with me and my friends, tonight.'_

'_Really? '_

'_Sure, they won't mind. Once you're not a 1__st__ class serial killer._

_We both shared a laugh and after exchanging cell numbers and addresses, I came home._

_End Flashback_

Strange, isn't it? Not to mention I have this feeling that I know her; her voice, her hair, her face…her smile. It just brings back memories of my childhood. Well, what I remember of it anyway. I lost my all my memories from the first day of my life-not that anyone remembers that particular day-to my 12th birthday. How in the world did it happen? Well, we celebrated my birthday in a park near my home, I suppose the party was a success but I wouldn't really know, seeing as I don't remember a thing. But that's not the point. According to my Aunt Cecilia-and yes, I mean as in Cecilia Pegasus…That psychopath, Maximilian Pegasus, I'm forced to call 'uncle' is related to me by marriage. I shudder. I still try to deny that fact when even I can-I was running with 'a friend' when we passed over the bridge, I got too close to the end and…well, fell. Head first into the crystalline water. When I woke up 3 days later, I was re-introduced to both my life and myself. The strange thing is that whenever I asked who this 'friend' was no one would tell me. The most they ever told me about my mystery 'friend' is when my cousin, Jacob, said that I should 'just let it go because she moved away and is never coming back.' Then my aunt grabs him by the ear and scolded him about being prudent.

But enough of that, back to Valentine, I would and do most definitely think it's just bizarre. I mean, I know I know her but I just don't know where…Her name sounds familiar though.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of a car screeching to a halt outside. Yup, there's Kura, with his car in the drive-way and all. Damn! I'm not ready yet and if he gets upstairs and I'm not dressed…well, let's just say last time that happened, I arrived **6** **hours** late for my meeting. Luckily, it was with my bosses, aka, Atem & Mana, and Yugi & Tea.

Quickly, I rush to a photo of Kura and I where I'm sitting in a baby-blue tee and light blue jeans and Kura has his arms around my neck, my hands are on his. He's wearing a navy-blue leather trousers and black tee-shirt with 'BAD BOY!' written on the front in blue. It was taken at last year's carnival. I smile at the picture and take it off its place on the wall right next to the left of the window, to reveal a small safe. I dial the combination and then snatch its only resident, a single key. But this is no ordinary key, it's the key to Kura and I's secret walk-in-closet that is. Walking over to the opposite side of the room there is a picture. It's exactly the same as the picture I just took down on the other side of the room; the only difference is that our positions are switched. He's sitting and I'm standing. I also smile at this one and take it down, revealing a small keyhole. Take a guess.

I push the small, gold plated key in. One second later, the wall comes forward and then off to the left, an oak door in its place. I seize the steel doorknob and turn, hearing a familiar 'click' as it opens. Inside, there is a narrow hallway with three doors. The one on the right is labeled 'Toys' in gold lettering and is full of well, our-mainly Kura's- 'adult toys.' The one on the left is labeled 'FUN' in bronze lettering, and contains all our cosplay costumes. And finally, the one in the middle. It's labeled 'RYOU' in silver and contains all my drag outfits. Yes, every piece of female clothing I own is in that room. All my chains, spaghetti straps, skirts, dresses, halter-back tops, everything…I open this door and quickly attempted to pull on my clothes, it's no use though, and I'm too late.

'Hey, Ry.'

I'm doomed.

I slowly turn around, briefs the only thing separating m from his violating eyes. 'Hello, Kura. How was work?'

'No complaints, except that son of a…'

Any moment now.

'…I mean he's…'

Just a little longer.

'…And then…'

I better brace myself.

'… HE INVITES ME TO PLAY POKER!'

5…4…3…

' … he invited them too, so I said, 'sure…' and then he…'

Wait, something's wrong here…

'…so finally he fucks off, like I told him to, **5 min-ut-es ear-li-er!'**

Nani?

'Can you believe it?'

'Not really,' I mutter to myself but he hears.

'You okay, Ry?'

'Yes, I'm just peaches and plums!' I lied, smiling as best and brightly as I could. He eyed me suspiciously and then walked off to change, I suppose.

Well, that was strange.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I think its okay but I'll aim to make the chappies longer! n.n

Sayonara!


End file.
